Why Maddie is More Athletic
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: And what she uses that something for.
1. Homecoming Part 1

Liv and Maddie were twins. But they had a few differences. Maddie was very athletic. Liv was very artistic. Liv had gone and become an actress. Maddie had stayed and was a school athlete. Liv had a vagina. Maddie had a penis. Yep. Maddie had a big cock. Why do you think she's so athletic? When Liv came back one of the things she had missed most of all was Maddie's cock. And she hadn't had it for a long time.

Finally after all sorts of welcome back. They had time alone. Liv and Maddie had time alone.

Liv locks their door. "Show me how big your cock has gotten." Liv says with seductive smile.

Maddie drops her shorts, and her cock flops out. Already hard. She had been waiting for this moment since Liv got back.

Liv could not resist. She immediately went down and started sucking her twin's cock. She took it all down her throat. She had missed it so much. If only Hollywood had cocks this nice. This desirable to suck.

"Slow down Liv." Maddie said. She was moaning. Almost too much to get words out. "It's been a while since I've been sucked like this."

Liv didn't slow down. She sped up. She sucked harder.

"Omg Liv" That was all that Maddie could moan. Liv sucked like her life depended on it.

It was only a minute after. "I'm going to cum!" Maddie moaned out. Liv didn't stop. Maddie came. Thick ropes of cum down Liv's throat. In her mouth. She came a lot. She almost thought it wasn't going to stop. Liv wouldn't have minded if Maddie never stopped cumming. She had the best tasting cum. Liv couldn't get enough of it. And she couldn't get any while she was away. She was going to get as much as she could out of Maddie.

She kept sucking after Maddie had cum. She sucked as hard as she sucked before. Maddie was moaning. Her cock was even more sensitive having just had an orgasm. Maddie just let Liv have her fun though. She wanted this so badly. She hadn't had this for a long time. She could cum more than once.

And she did. She came again. Into Liv's mouth again. Liv swallowed it all up. Liv swallowed it all up while sucking. She still sucked Maddie's cock. Maddie tried pushing Liv off. Maddie wanted to do other things too. Like Liv's pussy. She hadn't fucked that in a long time. Or her ass.

But Liv non-verbally insisted on sucking. Because as she was pushed off she just pushed right back down.

"So that's how you want to play huh?" Maddie said. She stood up. Holding Liv's head. Her cock still in Liv's mouth. And then she thrusted. And thrusted again. She fucked Liv's mouth like the pussy she wanted to fuck. She pounded her twin sister's face.

Liv enjoyed it. She wanted more cum. And now she had to work less for it. Even if she wanted to get out she wouldn't be able to. Maddie was much stronger than her. Maddie had always been the top in the relationship. She obviously wanted continue that way. Fucking Liv's mouth.

"Oh fuck" Maddie moaned. She came again. She didn't stop fucking though. Now she really wanted to cum more. She had gotten past the point. She was going to cum more. Liv was going to be full of her cum.

Halfway through to the next orgasm. Maddie thought of something. It had been a long time since she had seen Liv's face covered in her cum. So this time she was going to cum on Liv's face.

She got close to cumming and pulled out. She jerked her cock off.

"Are you going to cum on my face?" Liv asked. Her question was answered when the first rope of cum hit her face. And then was answered again when the next rope hit her face. Her question was answered a few more times. She kept her mouth open to catch some of Maddie's cum to swallow.

Maddie wasn't finished yet. She wanted to fuck her twin sister's messy face. So the cock went back into Liv's mouth. Back down her throat. In and out. Maddie fucked Liv's messy face. Cum splattered all over it.

One more time, Maddie came. More ropes of cum shot out her cock. This time some in Liv's mouth. This time some on her face too. Cum everywhere. Maddie sat back down. Exhausted. Liv licked the cum off her face. And she used her finger to get it off and swallow what her tongue couldn't reach. Her clothes also got cum on them. She took them off and put them aside. She also took of Maddie's shirt which had gotten some cum and spit on it too.

The twins fell asleep together. Naked. Now that they were back together they were going to have so much fun.


	2. Homecoming Part 2

Maddie woke up with a boner. Typical for her. But now she had Liv beside her. She could fuck Liv with it.

Liv woke up as she felt Maddie poke her butt with her cock. She had been dreaming all night about Maddie fucking her. She dreamed about that a lot while she was in Hollywood. But now she back home and she could have Maddie's wood for real. She immediately opened her legs and Maddie slid her cock in between. She rubbed her cock on Liv. Liv's pussy ached for Maddie's cock to enter. She was soaking wet. Ready for Liv to penetrate her.

"Fuck me already!" Liv moaned. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted Maddie to penetrate her.

Maddie brought her cock up against Liv's pussy. Tip against tip. Maddie enters. Slides inside of her twin sister's pussy. She thrusts. In and out. In and out. She prefers Liv's pussy over her brothers's assholes. She feels at home in Liv's pussy. Also Liv doesn't say she doesn't enjoy being fucked while also cumming and moaning loudly every time. Liv moans for more after she cums. Liv doesn't complain about the smell. Or the taste. Or how much of it there is

either. She eagerly takes it all in whatever hole and always wants more.

In and out. In and out. Maddie fucks Liv. She goes faster and faster. They both moan in unison. Making twinly love on their bed. They probably have woken everyone up. They bodies slap. Liv's pussy and Maddie's cock make a sexual symphony. Along with their moaning.

Maddie fucks Liv to orgasm. Liv cums on Maddie's cock. Maddie cums as Liv cums. Maddie shoots her load deep inside Liv. Of course they are not finished yet. Maddie still fucks Liv. Even harder now. Maddie's cum lets her slip in and out quicker. Much quicker. Liv rubs her pussy. Maddie fucks harder. Maddie's cum leaks out a little. But very soon she adds more into Liv. This load also shoots deep inside of Liv.

Maddie pulls out, but only to change positions. Cum leaks out. Maddie gets up off the bed. She pulls Liv to the edge of the bed. She fucks Liv once again at the edge of the bed. Liv spreads her legs wide so Maddie can get deep inside her. Liv cums from Maddie fucking her. Maddie follows quickly. She cums deep inside her again.

Neither of them are finished. Maddie fucks Liv harder now. They both cum again. At the same time. Liv's orgasm milks cum from Maddie's cock. Another load is inside Liv's pussy. Maddie pulls out and they rest for a while.

"I missed you cumming inside me so much!" Liv said.

"I missed cumming inside you so much!" Maddie said.

Liv was finished resting. She didn't wait for Maddie to say she was ready. She just climbed up on her cock. And guided it inside her cum leaking pussy. She rode on Maddie's cock. She kissed Maddie. Riding her cock. Sliding up and down on it. Up and down. Liv came again while riding Maddie's cock. She struggled to keep her balance. Not finished. She rode more. Maddie came inside Liv once again. It wasn't as big. She was running out of energy.

"Okay Liv that's enough." Maddie said.

"No!" Liv said. She pushed even harder. She rode even harder. She made sure that Maddie was still hard. She used the cum to make her ride Maddie's cock even harder.

"Oh fuck!" Maddie said. Liv was riding her cock so hard. She was going to nut inside Liv's pussy again whether she liked it or not.

And she did. Shooting not so thick this time ropes of cum into Liv's pussy. Liv came again. From the feeling of Maddie's cum inside of her once again.

That was it. Liv was satisfied now.

They had just woken up and yet had already exhausted each other. But it was to be expected when they had spent so much time apart from each other.


	3. Backyard

After that fun morning Liv was relaxing on her bed. She was on her phone talking to people. Her friends back in Hollywood. It had only been a few days but she missed them so much already. She wanted to bring them here. But they had lives. They had lives that go on. Unlike Liv they were quickly going to end up on other shows. Maybe starring in their own shows like she had just finished up with doing.

Maddie watched the morning sports highlights on TV and ate breakfast. A usual morning for her. Except now her cock was soft. Usually in the morning it was hard as a rock. But with Liv here now that would be a thing of the past. She never again would not have a warm pussy to stick her cock in. And she wouldn't have to struggle into an ass again. No more complaints from the one being fucked. Only happy and pleasurable moans.

Maddie absentmindedly flipped through the channels a bit. Thinking about Liv being back. How happy she was. How happy her cock was. She felt her erection coming back. She turned off the TV and went outside to her backyard. She practiced basketball a bit. Her shots mostly. It was harder to practice other things when you were solo.

Liv's conversations with her friends had come to their natural end. She got up from her bed and went to go see what Maddie was up to. Unsurprisingly to her she was outside playing basketball alone. She watched her twin sister practice for a while. She looked so sexy when she played. And she was so focused she didn't even realize that Liv was watching her.

Liv went behind Maddie and wrapped her arms around her while she was taking a shot. The shot obviously missed.

"Liv!" said Maddie. Maddie grabbed Liv's hands and removed them from around her. Liv's hands then grasped at Maddie's breasts. Liv squeezed her sister's breasts. Maddie let out a moan.

Liv's right hand wandered down into Maddie's shorts. She grabbed Maddie's cock. Which was now getting erect. Liv kissed Maddie's neck. She pulled out Maddie's cock from her shorts and started stroking her cock.

"Liv no." Maddie said. "Someone might see us!" She said as Liv still stroked her off.

Liv sped up. Jerking her twin sister's cock off even faster. "You better cum quickly then!" Liv kept stroking off her twin sister.

Maddie blew her load quicker than she thought she would. She came on the ground and on her basketball.

Liv slowly stroked off her twin now. Maddie used this moment of slowness to take over. She moved Liv in front of her. She pushed Liv against the basketball net. Maddie pulled her pants down and rubbed her still hardened cock against Liv's ass. She pulled Liv back a bit to have better access to her pussy.

Maddie pressed her cock into her twin sister's pussy again. She fucked her sister right there. In the backyard.

"Ooo Maddie. What happened to "someone might see us" huh?" Liv moaned as she was being fucked.

"That was before you jerked me off." Maddie said. She fucked Liv against the basketball net. The basketball net shook but didn't fall as Maddie thrusted in and out of Liv's pussy. She fucked her until she came inside of Liv's pussy again.

Maddie sat down on a chair after she had just came inside of Liv. Liv wasn't finished. She mounted herself on top of Maddie's cock and started riding it.

"Okay now we really need to stop before we get caught!" Maddie said. She watched her sister bounce and ride her cock.

"Not before we both cum!" Liv said.

That moment did happen. Both of them cumming at the same time. They finished up. They grabbed their clothes that had been shed off and quickly headed inside before anyone saw them. Leaving their mess outside.


End file.
